<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KaitoShiho Oneshots by LonelierEmperor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104854">KaitoShiho Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierEmperor/pseuds/LonelierEmperor'>LonelierEmperor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierEmperor/pseuds/LonelierEmperor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of KaitoShiho one-shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agasa Hiroshi &amp; Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho &amp; Hakuba Saguru, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho &amp; Miyano Akemi, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho &amp; Mouri Ran, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho &amp; Yoshida Ayumi, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Jii Kounosuke &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kaito/Shiho, Koizumi Akako &amp; Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho, Koizumi Akako &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: I have never seen the animes: Kaito 1412 and Detective Conan. I just made this with my imagination and from the fanfics I have read. And I really ship Kaito and Shiho/Ai. *fanscreeches*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiho Miyano found herself bored in a masquerade party where a dazzling, large jewel was laying in the center of the room waiting to be seized by a certain thieving magician. Leaning close to the balcony's marble railing, her elbow was propped against the cold, hard platform supporting her chin which was resting on her palm.</p><p>Having tested the product she made this morning, she was back to her original size. Conan, on the other hand, despite wanting to try the product himself did not risk it.</p><p>Conan Edogawa was needed on tonight's heist, not Kudo Shinichi.</p><p>For this night's gathering, Shiho hurried to shop for a dress. The one that got her approval was a black halter, backless dress that hugged her curves dangerously and ended just right on her knees, pairing it with dark stilettos.</p><p>It was only once in a while to be back on her original body, so Shiho decided to dress up.</p><p>Wherever the kid detective is now, she presumed that he must be somewhere where Ran Mouri is. Almost everyone she knows as Ai Haibara was present in the party and she got to admit that she struggled not to make any means of interaction with anyone of them except for Conan.</p><p>Earlier, Shiho heard Sonoko asking Haibara's whereabouts and Conan, in panic for he had forgotten the excuse he had rehearsed for her absence, answered the first thing that came to his mind.</p><p>Ai Haibara was heartbroken by her crush and she refuses to go out, wishing to remain in her room to sulk.</p><p>The now-grown biochemist fumed silently. She noted to herself to give the shrunken detective a lesson he will never forget as she started planning what to do with him later.</p><p>The large party they were attending firmly permitted its attendees to wear dark - and only dark - formal wear, so that when Kid appears he can be easily distinguished by his pure white clothing.</p><p>Shiho huffed. It was a nice try, though. They knew Kid was a master of disguise, but neverthless, they still tried their luck.</p><p>Kid appearing was not possible since the party just started. Desiring silence, Shiho decided to be by herself without the classical music on the background and the noisy chatters of masked people in dark shades of colors, so she made her way out of the party hall. Conan won't be needing her for now, so why not be alone?</p><p>The rooftop was a nice place to be alone.</p><p>Shiho once again leaned on the railings. Although hearing the faint music she found tranquility being kissed by the cold breeze under the dark sky with only light from the melancholous full moon illuminating her surroundings.</p><p>The night was cold - like how a lover left his partner without a word - and soon, she was shivering slightly.</p><p>Despite being cold, she continued staring at the large moon with an emotion blooming deep within her. What is it?</p><p>Was she hopeful? Perhaps, is she waiting for something? Maybe someone?</p><p>Her peace was disturbed when her back was enveloped by something warm. It won't take an average person a while to think that it was a jacket - a suit jacket, to be more exact.</p><p>She figured it must be the other person in the rooftop. And the other person must be a man. Seconds ago even though she's having her moments of serenity, Shiho did not fail to notice a soft thud meters away from her. It must not be a member of the Organization, for she would be trembling in fear right now. Conan is probably still busy talking with Ran and Sonoko. And there aren't any more people that know Shiho Miyano is attending the party other than Conan Edogawa, so who must this person be?</p><p>She decided to mind her business and ignore him. But she did not expect the man to put his jacket on her shoulder.</p><p>"Now, what is a lady like you doing here?"</p><p>A vibrant yet gentle voice spoke from behind. Shiho turned around to face him, and she was greatly surprised to see the man. He was not wearing a mask letting her see his face.</p><p>Kudo?</p><p>No, that can not be. She erased the thought from her mind because of the impossiblity. Looking at the man, she saw their differences although being uncannily similar to Kudo Shinichi.</p><p>The man was wearing a dark gray suit and he had a boyish grin on his face which only seem to grow bigger by the way she's staring at him.</p><p>"You know, pictures last longer." He teased. Shiho rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever." She noticed that for a moment, the man was surprised by quickly masked it with his grin. Raising an eyebrow, she ignored his existence once again and went past him. Shiho felt the man staring behind, she smirked.</p><p>However she let out a small gasp when he grabbed her arm turning her around. And Shiho found herself captive in the arms of the mysterious man. He was staring deeply into her eyes and the way he's tracing her curves was making her feel chills in her spine.</p><p>He took hold of her hand.</p><p>"You look lovely tonight, my lady." The mysterious man said as he planted a soft kiss at the back of her hand.</p><p>"I am not your lady." She snapped.</p><p>"May I have this dance. . .?"</p><p>"No." The man laughed. "How cold. Come here." Not waiting for her response, he grabbed her hands and placed it on his shoulder. Grinning, his hand found its way back on her waist. Shiho frowned.</p><p>"What's your name?" He whispers.</p><p>"Not telling unless you tell me yours first." She deadpanned.</p><p>He laughed and that's when Shiho Miyano realized who this man was.</p><p>"Kid," She scowls.</p><p>Kaito Kid grinned at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito Kuraba squinted his eyes. It was rude to stare at people, but he could not help himself to not stare at this awfully familiar auburn-haired woman before him.</p><p>"Have we met before?" He unconsciously asked before realizing the words that escaped his mouth. I swear, it wasn't a pick-up line or anything, he wanted to tell the lady; Kaito was flustered to hear the woman laugh.</p><p>"Perhaps, we have met in another lifetime." She gave him a small smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>| originally posted on fanfiction.net | May 15, 2020 |</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer:</p><p>Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, and their characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.</p><p>This story is available in both Wattpad and Fanfiction.net.</p><p>| originally posted on fanfiction.net | October 10, 2019 |</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>